This specification relates to search engines.
Rather than visiting a local outlet of a popular regional or national chain, a person who is traveling in an unfamiliar area may instead want to patronize nearby points-of-interest (“POIs”) which local residents, tourists, business travelers, or others might consider to be particularly affiliated with or tied to that area. Such a POI may be, for example, a boutique or specialty shop, a locally advertised museum, a government building or site, a so-called “for locals” establishment or a “neighborhood gem,” or another attraction that is popular among residents of that area.